Bittersweet
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: Cincin ini, memuakkan. Seolah ia tersenyum mengejekku yang memandangnya. Cincin ini apa pantas untukku? Bahkan aku tak pernah sedetikpun mengharapkannya dari dia. Aku ingin namjachinguku kembali padaku. Yesung Ryeowook Kyuhyun, Yewookyu. RnR!


**xxXxx**

**Bittersweet**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Angst, Hurt Romance.

**Warning :: **Genderswitch, OOC, AU, and Typos.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung is mine.

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

"Kita putus."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan manis itu. Bibir menggairahkan namun beracun disatu sisi. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membunuhku itu. Aku menoleh dan kulihat yeojya yang kusayangi ini menunduk.

Kugenggam tangannya. "Geumanhae, Wookie."

Dengan cepat Ryeowook mendongak dan menatapku dalam. "Kau bahkan lebih mengerti, kita tak bisa bersama lagi."

Aku tersenyum, walau pedih. "Sedikit lagi, Wookie. Tetap berusaha, ne?"

Ryeowook menatapku tak percaya dengan mata bulatnya yang melengkapi wajah manisnya. Perlahan ia menunduk dan menatap cincin perak yang memeluk jari manisnya erat. Seolah cincin itu tak ingin lepas dari jari manis imut milik yeojyachinguku, yeojyaku.

Tak lama setetes air mata turun dari balik rambut yang menutupi pandanganku untuk melihat wajah mulus yeojyaku. Kusingkapkan rambut itu kebelakang telinganya. Wajahnya memerah karena menangis. Kupaksa ia untuk menatapku, kuhapus jejak air matanya dengan ibu jariku.

"Uljima, Wookie. Tidak sedetikpun kupikirkan untuk meninggalkanmu," Aku menunduk dan kupandang cincin itu lama. "Cincin itu tidak membuat kau terikat dengannya. Kau masih milikku."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Lelah kutatapi cermin yang menjiplak bayanganku. Bayangan menyedihkan dari diriku yang sekarang. Bayangan diriku yang kosong, hampa. Ditambah dengan mata merah sembap menyeramkan dan cincin perak yang melekat dijari manisku yang lebih menyeramkan lagi untuk dilihat.

Cincin ini, ingin kubuang jauh-jauh rasanya. Tapi melepaskannya saja aku tak berani. Apalagi sampai appa dan umma melihatnya, mereka bisa marah besar padaku. Aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Dan aku kapok.

Yesung oppa, sakit hati. Aku juga sakit hati. Padahal sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja. Sebelum dia datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Berani-beraninya dia, uhh… aku membencinya. Aku bahkan tidak sudi menatapnya.

"Kau," Aku menoleh kearah asal suara, umma memandangku tajam. "Kau mengotori wajahmu lagi!"

Langsung kututup mataku ketika tangan umma menyentuh pipiku dengan kuat dan kencang. Panas menjalar dari pipiku. Kubuka mataku dan aku tidak berani menatap umma. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan kuperhatikan kaki yeojya itu.

"Sekalian saja kukotori wajahmu dengan cap merah, tak ada gunanya juga aku menahan untuk menamparmu. Terlanjur kotor," Marah umma, dengan jambakan keras dirambutku dia memaksaku untuk mendongak dan menatapnya. "Jangan sampai kudapati besok kau menangis lagi!"

Umma melepas jambakannya dengan hentakan. Yeojya itu langsung keluar dari kamarku tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku sehari tanpa menangis jika yang kuterima hanya tamparan dan makian? Neraka dunia bahkan sudah kurasakan sebelum aku mati.

**xxXxx**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

"Kau tidak memperhatikanku lagi?"

Aku buru-buru menatap Changmin yang mendecak kesal. Dengan wajah menyesal aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan meminta maaf. "Mian, Changmin-ah. Aku… banyak pikiran."

Kali ini Changmin mengangguk lalu menunjuk cincin yang kupakai dengan dagunya. "Masalah pertunanganmu, ya?"

Aku mendesah. "Eung."

"Kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita?" Tawar Changmin.

"Ani, aniya," Jawabku cepat. "Gwaenchana."

Changmin menatapku ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk samar. Aku kembali menunduk dan memutar otak. Apa pertunangan ini harus tetap dilanjutkan? Aku tidak tega pada Ryeowook. Yeojya mungil itu sampai berlutut dihadapanku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini.

Sebetulnya, aku juga tidak tega pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia yeojya manis yang ceria, dia membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku tidak bertemu ataupun bicara dengannya. Tapi ketika bertemu, Ryeowook kembali dengan rasa bangga dan mencintai namjachingunya. Dengan kenyataan pahit yang kuterima, aku mundur.

Suatu hari appa mengatakan kalau aku ditunangkan dengan anak rekan kerja appa. Dengan alasan yang tak logis, rekan kerja appa seperti menjual anaknya sendiri. Mereka menukar anak semata wayangnya dengan saham. Dunia memang gila. Pertunangan diadakan dua hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang, cincin ini benar-benar membuatku merasa bersalah.

Apa aku harus mundur lagi?

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

Dengan senyum terkembang diwajahku, aku berjalan lurus kearah rumah Ryeowook yang sudah didepan mataku. Beberapa menit lalu Kim ahjusshi menelefonku, mereka membatalkan pertunangan dan ingin meminta maaf padaku. Untunglah akhirnya mereka mengerti.

Kupencet tombol di _intercom_ yang ada dirumah Ryeowook. Rumah itu lumayan besar, jaman dulu mereka memang sukses. Tapi yang kutahu dari Ryeowook, bisnis Kim ahjusshi sekarang mulai mengempis. Jarang ada yang menaruh saham diperusahaan dibidang furniture ini.

"_Nuguseyo?_"

"Naneun Yesung, Kim ahjusshi." Jawabku senang ketika suara Kim ahjusshi terdengar dialat ini.

Tak lama aku menunggu, pintu gerbang dibuka dari dalam. Kim ahjusshi tampak senang dengan kedatanganku. Namja gemuk itu mengajakku masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kulihat Kim ahjumma yang membawa kotak kecil.

"Jwisungieyo, Yesung-ah. Selama ini kami tak baik denganmu," Kim ahjumma memberiku kotak itu. "Itu cincin pertunangan kau dan Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah memakainya dan dia menunggumu didanau."

Perlahan kubuka tempat cincin itu dan kulihat cincin perak didalamnya. Aku mengambil cincin itu dan memasangkannya dijari manisku. Terlihat cocok dan indah. Tunggu, Ryeowook saat ini menungguku? Aku harus buru-buru.

"Cincinnya… bukannya namja yang harusnya menyiapkan cincin?" Tanyaku bingung.

Kim ahjusshi juga kikuk. "Gwaenchana, itu tak harus kok. Sebaiknya kau cepat, dia sudah menunggumu."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah pamit, aku langsung pulang untuk mengganti bajuku dan kubawa mobil untuk sampai lebih cepat didanau tempat kami bertemu dulu. Tempat yang bersejarah bagi kami. Saksi bisu jalan cinta kami.

"Wookie, tunggu aku."

**xxXxx**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Hari ini aku bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Dia menjemputku dikampus dan kami memilih untuk langsung pulang. Hanya bertemu secara formal supaya appa dan umma tahu kalau aku dan Kyuhyun sudah mulai dekat. Dalam kata lain, palsu.

Dimobil kami hanya diam. Tak banyak yang bisa kubicarakan dengannya. Aku mengenal baik dia, tapi setelah insiden pertunangan aku tidak nyaman dengannya. Seolah ia bisa membunuhku kapan saja. dia bisa menghancurkanku detik saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Yesung?" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Tak baik setelah cincin ini melekat dijari manisku."

Kyuhyun langsung diam, aku yakin dia tertohok mendengar jawaban singkat namun penuh penekanan tadi. Aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku saat ini adalah orang paling menderita setelah Yesung oppa. Kuharap dia mengerti dan membicarakan pembatalan pertunangan dengan appanya.

Kurasakan laju mobil Kyuhyun yang melambat. Dia menepikan mobilnya lalu menatapku dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu kau tak ingin ini terjadi, aku disini pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa. Yang menginginkan kita tunangan kan bukan aku."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam dan mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun kau tak pernah tahu kalau aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintai Yesung. Aku lebih dulu memikirkanmu sebelum Yesung memikirkanmu. Aku lebih dulu menginginkanmu sebelum kalian saling memiliki. Kau harus tahu itu, Kim Ryeowook."

Dan, kenyataan apa ini?

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu ataupun membencimu." Gumamku pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Cukup, sudah cukup. Dengan aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya seperti ini juga sudah cukup. Kau sudah tahu dan aku tak butuh jawaban."

Kurasakan mataku memanas, aku masih menatapnya. Tapi mataku buram dan tak mampu lagi menahannya. Jadi siapa yang paling menderita saat ini?

Kyuhyun kembali menyetir dan membawaku pulang. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan ujung baju didaerah tanganku. Tak lama kulihat uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang memberiku tisu. Aku menerimanya dan kuhapus air mataku. Aku tak mau dipukuli dirumah karena menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sampai," Ucap Kyuhyun ketika memarkir mobilnya didepan rumahku. "Aku langsung pulang. Bilang pada appa dan ummamu kalau aku langsung pulang karena lelah. Dan jangan sia-siakan mobil yang diberikan appaku, pakailah mobil itu sesekali. Aku tahu kau jago mengebut."

Aku terkekeh mendengat mobil pemberian Cho ahjusshi disebut-sebut olehnya. Mobil sport berwarna ungu itu diberikan khusus untukku. "Kurasa aku akan mencobanya. Gomawo, Kyu. Tapi lebih baik kau masuk dulu."

Aku memasang wajah memohonku pada Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangguk dan turun dari mobil. Aku masuk kerumah dan membiarkan namja itu membuntutiku. Kudengar suara kekehan appa dan umma dari dalam.

"Aku "

"Kita berhasil yeobo!" Ujar umma girang.

Appa tertawa. "Akhirnya Yesung memohon ampun dan berjanji tidak akan mendekati Wookie lagi setelah babak belur begitu."

Umma ikutan tertawa. "Bagus yeobo meninggalkan dia didanau sana."

Aku mematung didepan pintu masuk rumahku. Berhasil? Yesung oppa memohon ampun? Babak belur? Danau?

"Barusan… bukan halusinasiku, kan?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang bahuku dan memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap padanya. "Berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati membawa mobilmu. Sekarang pergi susul dia didanau. Kau pasti tahu danau mana yang dimaksud bukan?"

Aku yang masih kosong langsung mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi dariku. "Aku… aku harus segera pergi."

Kumasukan tanganku kedalam tas dan kucari kunci mobil yang selalu kubawa. Aku berlari kegarasi dan membawa keluar mobil itu. Setelah papasan dengan Kyuhyun, aku melihat dia memandangku dari luar.

Tatapan matanya…

**xxXxx**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan bantingan pintu. Kubuka dasi hitam yang melingkar dileherku dengan cepat. Kubuka juga jas hitam yang masih melekat dibadanku. Aku berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan kubuka keran _bath-up _sehingga air mengisinya sampai penuh.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku duduk dipinggir _bath-up. _Wajah terkejut Ryeowook masih terbayang diotakku. Apalagi dengan suara Kim ahjumma dan Kim ahjusshi yang membicarakan Yesung. Terekam jelas dibenakku.

"Argh! Jebal!" Teriakku frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku kencang.

Kulirik genangan air yang hampir penuh di_bath-up. _Sudah cukup untuk mencuci otakku yang penuh akan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku meledak saat ini juga. Aku melepas cincin perak yang terdapat nama Ryeowook disisi cincin itu dan memasukan cincin itu kedalam mulutku.

Tanpa membuka kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang kupakai, aku langsung duduk di_bath-up. _Aku berbaring dan menyisakan wajahku yang belum terkena air. Kututup mataku dan kumasukan seluruh tubuhku ke air dingin yang merembes masuk mengenai kulitku. Dingin, perih, tapi tak seperih hati ini.

_Kembalilah ke masa lalu, saat kau belum mengenalku, dan kita hentikan cinta yang seperti ini._

**xxXxx**

**Kim Yesung**

Brukk.

Yang kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh saat ingin berjalan. Disisi danau aku telungkup dan memiringkan wajahku menatap air danau. Bias matahari yang berwarna oranye membuatku menutup mataku. Senja ini mengantarku ke langit ya?

Badanku gemetar hebat karena kedinginan, aku basah total. Kepalaku terasa nyeri luar biasa karena dipukuli oleh kayu batangan oleh preman-preman yang dibayar Kim ahjusshi. Kulirik jari manis ditangan kananku yang masih mengenakan cincin perak bohongan itu. Mereka membohongiku.

Darah membuatku tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas, memenuhi wajahku. Seluruh badanku mati rasa rasanya. Dan yang paling sakit, disini. Dihati ini. Apa dengan cara seperti ini kita impas? Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terbaik?

"Uhh, Wookie…" Ringisku ketika membalikan tubuhku sehingga badanku menatap langit senja.

Kulepas cincin itu tanpa kesulitan, karena darah jadi lebih mudah mengeluarkannya dari jariku. Kuangkat tanganku yang memegang cincin itu sampai kehadapanku. Ternyata aku salah, ini cincin yang pernah kubeli dengan Wookie sewaktu kami kencan. Aku menghilangkannya. Kenapa ada di Kim ahjusshi?

Ryeowook menyimpannya?

Aku tertawa getir ketika menemukan fakta baru lainnya. "Aku… menyedihkan ya?"

Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi. Bolehkah aku menjawabnya sendiri? Ya, aku menyedihkan. Aku bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari orang-orang menyedihkan lainnya. Aku lebih menderita dari siapapun didunia ini.

"Wookie-ah, saranghae."

Kumasukan cincin itu kedalam mulutku. Rasa darah bercampur dimulutku dengan saliva. Rasanya tak buruk. Apa aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa… aku sudah mati?

_Kembalilah ke masa lalu, saat kau belum mengenalku, dan kita hentikan cinta yang seperti ini._

**xxXxx**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Jalan ke danau memang jauh. Harus melewati jalan kecil diladang jagung yang mengering. Aku tidak peduli pada _speedo-meter _yang mencapai angka 120. Dengan fokus aku menyetir dan buru-buru mencapai danau itu.

Tapi ban yang selip membuatku mengerem mendadak dan mengalihkan arah ke kanan. Ban mobil masuk ke selokan dan kepalaku membentur stir dan membuat keningku berdarah. Dengan kesal aku pukul stir itu kencang.

"Arghh!"

Aku mencoba memundurkan mobil, tapi ban mobil ini tersangkut sehingga tak bisa keluar. Aku menyerah dan keluar dari mobil. Aku berlari kencang menuju danau yang masih jauh dari tempatku sekarang. aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku sudah melihat tanda-tanda danau berada.

Aku berlari lagi sampai aku masuk ke area danau berada. Kulihat kesekeliling dan kutemukan seseorang dikelilingi oleh kayu-kayu yang berserakan. Tidak ada orang disana, danau ditutup hari ini. Aku berlari untuk menghampiri orang yang tergeletak itu dengan cepat. Ketika aku dua meter jauhnya dari orang itu, aku terselengkat dan terjatuh menyeret. Tangan dan kakiku luka-luka.

Kutatap wajah orang yang tergeletak itu, Yesung oppa.

"Oppa!"

Aku mendekati orang itu dan memegangi wajah Yesung oppa yang penuh darah. Badannya masih gemetaran, aku yakin dia kedinginan. Aku membuka jaketku dan menyampirkan ke badan Yesung oppa. Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung oppa.

Aku mengangkat badan Yesung oppa sehingga dia dalam keadaan duduk. Yesung oppa tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kutepuk-tepuk pelan pipi Yesung oppa, tak lama namja itu membuka matanya.

Dia menatapku sayu. "Wookie-ahh? I-ini surga? Hhh…"

Aku memeluknya dan mencoba menghangatkan dirinya. Kurasakan mataku memanas lagi dan terisak pelan dibahu namja yang basah kuyup ini. Setega ini kah appa dan umma pada Yesung oppa?

"Mian, mianhae. Mianhaeyo oppa…"

_Kembalilah ke masa lalu, saat kau belum mengenalku, dan kita hentikan cinta yang seperti ini._

**xxXxx**

**Bitterweet**

**The End**

Waduh author malah bikin ff gaje lainnya. Padahal Sapphire Blue belum selesai. Maafkan author babo ini chingudeul. Author lagi kehabisan ide buat bikin lanjutannya nih. Jadilah lagi galau SM Town malah bikin ff angst gaje.

Ini diambil dari MV Bittersweet, fanmade sih tp keren abis. Cuma KRY yang diliatin divideo itu. Kalo penasaran coba cari di youtube deh. Nggak nyesel dan bakal nonton terus. Awas aja sampe ada yang jatuh cinta sama Yesung gara-gara Yesung kece disitu. Ah Yesungie oppa keceh dimanapun dia berada.

Nah, gimana? Menurut kalian ini gaje apa kurang gaje? Aku kebiasaan bikin POV pake nama doang nih, agak bikin bingung kayanya ya? Mianhae chingu. Ini oneshoot, kalau mau sekuel bilang author lewat review yaaa.

Ah, setelah baca jangan lupa review ya. Author yakin banyak pendapat dari chingudeul semua, jadi bakal author terima dengan senang hati. Gomawo :*


End file.
